


Tough Life in Andromeda

by lokidiabolus



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidiabolus/pseuds/lokidiabolus
Summary: Liam had dreams for the life in Andromeda. They shattered the moment they arrived and everything went crazy, but giving up was not his forte. Scott was there to lead them, strong and maybe a little broken, and Liam decided supporting him fully was the only important goal at the moment - if only Scott goddamn let him.





	Tough Life in Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is bitter Liam was not bi? Just me? Okay.  
> This is just a small something I wanted to get out of my head in my writer's block state, for all of us who would totally hugged the living hell out of Liam Kosta as Scott Ryder.
> 
> Note: It has some spoilers of certain points in the game.

**Liam**

Coming to Andromeda usually made people think about _new beginnings_. At least most of them, at some point, decided Milky Way had nothing to offer anymore, or that there were too many bad memories or problems they wanted to escape from.

Liam thought about it a lot. He kept on mauling over it even when it was too late, when Andromeda had them in its clutches and tirelessly fired obstacles here and there to make it extra difficult – as if the fact none of the golden worlds worked out and it spread a wide-range panic among the people was not enough. Not to mention the lost arcs and Kett trying to kill them on every corner, planets being unsavoury at the best and unliveable at the worst, people still in cryo, Jien Garson meeting her fate before all of this even began and in the midst of it: them, a small Pathfinder team, roughly decimated on the first hello, stripped of the Pathfinder himself, putting his daughter in coma and leaving Kirkland dead.

If Liam was an optimist – and he usually was, if there was at least small hope he could push for – he would say _hey, at least we are still alive?_ Which was undoubtedly true, just… this shit was hard. Quite frankly he wasn’t even at the peak of the receiving end, maybe somewhere at the side of it, and he still felt the pressure digging to his sides and to his back and then pushing down on his shoulders, attempting to discourage.

And if he felt like this – shitty, in one word – how Scott must have felt? Scott Ryder, who in one day lost his father, whose sister remained in coma, who from a member of the Pathfinder team became Andromeda’s humanity only hope?

_No pressure._

And Liam was there, watching him from the very start, from a wide-eyed dreamer to a shocked disbeliever who had to bear the weight of the whole Nexus, the whole damn Hyperion with 20.000 lives riding on him. And the change wasn’t even slow, it was like a tornado, one moment he was gasping for breath, asking about Alec, and then Cora’s stance about him inheriting the title that belonged to her by default, and the other pressing forward, not giving up, _never giving up_.

And Liam would be damned if he didn’t support the attitude, _man_! He just wasn’t sure how exactly the bravado worked for their Pathfinder when the door to his cabin closed.

*******

**KOSTA.L >>> Can’t sleep, Pathfinder?**

**RYDER.S <<< Was sleep an option? I haven’t got the memo.**

**KOSTA.L >>> You should have read both sides of the brochure, man.**

**RYDER.S <<< I haven’t read it all. Sara roped me into it.**

**KOSTA.L >>> That’s some persuasive skills she has. I couldn’t rope you into getting me those movies and I really, really tried.**

**RYDER.S <<< They’re on the list, Kosta. I didn’t forget.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Could have fooled me.**

**RYDER.S <<< Thank you for the voice of confidence. I’ll sign my half-naked photos in the dock bay of Nexus next Friday.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Next Friday? You’re breaking my heart.**

**RYDER.S <<< What heart? **

**KOSTA.L >>> Ha.**

**RYDER.S <<< Was there anything else, except of the movies complaint?**

**KOSTA.L >>> It wasn’t a complaint, man.**

**RYDER.S <<< Could have fooled me.**

Liam sighed and closed the private chat. The thing with Scott Ryder was like this: it didn’t work. Or it did, but only by the power of the sheer will. They clicked well on the battlefield, Liam had to admit. They even talked when they met on the Tempest – or Nexus – but it was all so… stiff. Like Ryder had thousands of barriers around himself that were password locked and Liam didn’t have the key to them, no matter how hard he tried to encrypt the guy. Sure, they weren’t enemies, they actually kept it civil and, well, _normal_ , but Liam felt the edge of Ryder’s tolerance pressing every time he attempted to get closer.

He would say it was an obvious reaction for somebody who lost all the remaining family and got put in charge of something he never wanted to lead. Stress, hurt, pain – those things were very well known to Liam, he _knew_ how to deal with them when somebody showed the symptoms. But with Ryder none of them worked, more like the opposite. He remained static and there for everybody reaching out to him (and they were reaching out, numerous voices, everywhere he went, there was a new request, new inquiry, even accusations that had to cut deep), but he didn’t let anybody breach the bubble.

Liam stared to the wall for a moment, the hum of the ship core seeping into his mind, and then let out another sigh, whipping the private channel open once more.

**KOSTA.L >>> Seriously though. Don’t push yourself too hard.**

**RYDER.S <<< I don’t push myself at all, who told you that? Effortless on my part, trust me. Others push me just enough.**

“Yeah, they do,” Liam mumbled unhappily, his fingers hovering above the omni tool. Seriously, all his attempts failed. Asking about Sara? _She’s fine, just a sleepy head. Give her a rest._ About being a Pathfinder? _I suck at searching for stuff, what’s your point_? The Nexus? _Ugh, Kosta, stop ruining my day more than it is already._

So yeah. Breaking the shell was not an option with Ryder, he dodged it every time. He never lashed out though, never told him to stuff it, but he also never really gave him a satisfying answer of his own emotions, or opinions on that matter. Just like out of the book.

**KOSTA.L >>> Okay. Try to get some sleep, Ryder. Night.**

**RYDER.S <<< Yeah, thanks.**

_I will try_ , Liam read the invisible line, and settled deeper into the couch. The annoying useless feeling of not being helpful to anybody here was eating him up alive.

***

"Baby it’s Voeld outside~.”

“I suppose humans don’t like cold very much,” Jaal pointed out and Ryder’s teeth chattered when a strong wind pushed from the side on their way to the slowly revealing Vault. The weather on Voeld had been deadly cold, same as living on an unfriendly piece of ice and sadness could go, but it had its charms too. Liam thought a lot about a possible outpost here, of people huddling together for warmth in houses, drinking hot tea and coffee, or maybe cocoa if somebody had that, or asking themselves if living in such a freezing wasteland was worth it.

Liam liked it, sort of. The cold was a bother, but nobody could say Voeld wasn’t in its way _beautiful._

“Really? What gave us away?” The sarcasm dripped from Ryder’s voice in deadly drops and Jaal had the nerve to actually shrug at it. Liam really enjoyed having this guy around, that for sure.

“I suppose Ryder forgot to pack warmer undies,” he interjected with a small laugh and Ryder sent him a glare. The loud roaring of the Vault finally died out and it was pretty apparent Ryder didn’t even hesitate before rushing towards it, to at least a little warmer environment, as SAM helpfully announced while they entered the wide door and darkness engulfed them.

“As if warmer undies could save me from having frostbite here,” he heard their Pathfinder huff into the silence and followed his steps towards the gravity well. “Dibs on the shower once we’re back on the Tempest.”

“Aww.”

Ryder didn’t stop even when activating the freefall and Liam felt the tingling sensation hitting his spine as they slowly moved down through the floors. It was hard to tell with all the armour on how exactly was Ryder holding up, but as long as his somewhat bitter humour kept on flowing, Liam still could stay at ease.

“You look like you don’t mind though, Jaal,” he commented when their feet reach the floor again and Jaal silently looked around, probably seizing the options if things went south. Liam could tell this guy had an amazing tactical thinking and that was why he liked him so much. Plus the banter, of course.

“The cold?” the Angara glanced at Liam questioningly and he nodded. “No, not really. It is not the ideal setting, yes. But we adapt very fast.”

“Way to make me jelly over here,” Ryder mumbled and a quiet sneeze filled the hall. Liam snorted. “Don’t say anything.”

“Would never,” Liam raised his hands and Ryder stiffly moved towards the first console to activate to open them a path.

_Does not fancy cold, got it._

“Alright. Let’s get this place up and running,” he heard him say and he door towards their soon sprinting exercise opened up. Liam already felt his heart beating like a drum.

***

**KOSTA.L >>> Good job on Voeld, Ryder.**

**RYDER.S <<< You already told me that. Four times.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Never hurts to say it a bit more?**

**RYDER.S <<< Sure.**

“Okay, no change, I guess,” Liam stared at the unhappy answers with a cringe. He thought of adopting more familiar approach, of course he did, but somehow couldn’t do it with Ryder being so distant all the time. Would feel weird and probably unwelcomed for both of them and nobody needed that. Not like with Jaal where being familiar sort of clicked – as well as throwing low-key insults around just for the fun of it. They kind of excelled in the fashion.

“In what?” Jaal interrupted his thoughts from the workbench and Liam closed the private channel with a sigh. “You keep sighing when you’re on board of the Tempest. Is that some kind of custom I’m not aware of?”

“I hope not,” Liam mumbled and returned back to the armour he had been poking in. There were adjustments he wanted to make, but the concentration wasn’t really great lately. He blamed Tann for it – if anything else, he could always ensure cringing moments. “I’m just trying something.”

“Something?” Jaal turned around, facing him with curious expression and Liam had to admit it would be rather unfair to keep him in a vague zone while doing things like these under his nose. So he shrugged, glanced shortly at him and then back at the armour.

“Trying to find out what makes Ryder tick,” he elaborated quietly. “Want to be of some use to him, but… he doesn’t respond to anything.”

“He reacts to you well enough when you talk,” the Angara pointed out obviously. “What else do you mean by _ticking_?”

“Like…” Liam straightened up, thinking about it. “Like his comfort zones?”

Jaal watched him for a moment, apparently contemplating the answer, and then hummed.

“You want to get him to like you,” he offered and Liam snorted. That was the last thing Ryder needed, someone _wooing_ him in the middle of this damn existential crisis – although Peebee was pretty much set on the flirting mode. But then again, she flirted with almost everybody, so Liam didn’t really judge.

Well, maybe just a little.

“No,” he shook his head and Jaal looked confused. “I mean. Damn, this is difficult to explain, man.”

“Try me,” Jaal made a gesture towards him and Liam scratched his head.

“You know, this whole Initiative thing had been a mess from the start and Ryder got the worst of it, literally,” he tried carefully. Nobody needed him painting a picture other could see differently and he wanted Jaal to make his own opinion on the whole thing. “And the Tempest and the crew are here to help him to ease the burden, somehow. I was in the crisis response; I know how people under stress think. And he must be under tons of it. But nothing I learned works. He keeps on being closed off.”

“That still sounds like you want him to like you,” Jaal deadpanned, making Liam groan.

“Let’s just leave it at this – I want to be there for him if anything, as a proper member of his team. As should anybody else. But more, like…”

“Him liking you.”

“Him trusting me,” Liam sent him a _look._ “So he doesn’t need to worry about being shot in the back. Or deceived, because I’d be there, his second set of ears and eyes. Things like these, you know?”

“Oh,” a sudden understanding flashed in Jaal’s big, sparkly eyes. “His right hand then. War related.”

“Yes,” Liam pointed at him victoriously, then deflated again. “But he doesn’t let me.”

“You work well together though,” Jaal opposed with another confusion settling on his features. “You offer opinion when needed. As far as I’ve seen, he listens. Often things like these are enough to save a life.”

“I meant it on a little more… wholesome level though,” Liam focused back at the armour. “Not just outside of the battlefield. But even here, on the Tempest, on the Nexus. If he needed to talk he’d know I’ll listen?”

“Maybe there is already somebody like this for him you’re not aware of,” Jaal pondered and hey, that never really occurred to Liam before. Maybe somebody else from the crew – or maybe not even from the crew, maybe it was a Nexus citizen or a person from Prodromos he could be talking with. That was… unexpected. Little weird.

“They’re doing a shitty job then,” he let out bitterly. “He doesn’t look any less stressed.”

He heard Jaal chuckle and before he could ask what was so funny, the Angara turned back to his work as well and simply stated:

“Yes, you just want him to like you.”

***

Liam was _livid_. His body thrummed, his mind reeled. He wasn’t sure what was the strongest emotion now – if it was fear, anger or sadness, but it mingled together almost painfully in his head. Exaltation made his skin itch and the conflict was here, palpable and painful – and even more so when watching Jaal being broken over it all the way they rushed through, to reach the Moshae. Ryder led them almost relentlessly, his hands clutching the rifle to the point of breaking, and there was so much Liam learned about him today.

Passionate. Caring. Maybe dangerously unaware of his own safety. Offering Jaal a moral support while his voice was breaking over the disgusting news that kept on flowing at them from all sides.

“You promised, Ryder!” Jaal was desperate and Liam felt like throwing up. The Cardinal was staring at them like an abomination, offering a deal that felt like a pact with a devil, and Moshae was so damn _angry_.

“You can’t leave this place standing!” she insisted and Liam’s hand itched on the trigger when pointing at the Cardinal. Ryder’s eyes were wide and breath coming out in short puffs and Liam seriously thought this was his breaking point. And the time was running so damn short.

He watched him waver and then skim his eyes towards Liam, almost pleading, unsure.

“I can’t let them all die,” he whispered and it pained Liam just to think of making such choice instead of him. “I…”

“Yeah,” he nodded firmly. _I will back you up_ , he wanted to say, just couldn’t find the right words at that moment. Ryder gulped down heavily, his eyes lingering.

“Yeah,” Liam repeated, because it was the only thing he could say, and it seemed like it was enough, because Ryder gritted his teeth and put the rifle down.

“Deal,” he uttered coldly, staring back at the Cardinal. “Now release them.”

Liam noticed Moshae gasping behind them, but Jaal looked relieved and the Cardinal fulfilled his part of a bargain while retreating, seemingly grateful. Ryder closed his eyes for a while and took a deep breath though his nose, his shoulders shaking.

“Fuck my life,” Liam heard him saying quietly. “Fuck it sideways.”

***

It was quiet on the Tempest. Quiet, tense and sad. New information they learned had been processed and everybody dealt with it differently. Jaal, when not with the Moshae, preferred to be alone and Liam, even though it wasn’t personally touching his own species (yet, he thought, _yet_ , until Kett decided humans would make another good set of Chosen), ended up secluded as well.

Andromeda hated them with passion. Hell, all the events screamed at them to begone, to leave this wretched place, and Liam didn’t understand. There had to be _something_. At least a small thing that would make sense, right? What would prove they didn’t make this one-way journey just to be slaughtered or exalted or starved to death.

But the more he thought about it, the less probable it appeared. And the worse he felt. Crisis response, yeah…

**RYDER.S <<< No good job on Voeld coming my way today?**

Liam blinked at the terminal and his stomach dropped. He had been mauling over his own emotions he completely forgot Ryder was getting the worst of it the whole time, alone.

**KOSTA.L >>> Tough decision today on Voeld. I… don’t even know what to say.**

**RYDER.S <<< That I fucked up? **

**KOSTA.L >>> You didn’t fuck up, man. **

**RYDER.S <<< Moshae is super pissed. I don’t think she would let us to Aya’s Vault. I fucked up. I should have killed the Cardinal, should have let them to blow the place sky high.**

**KOSTA.L >>> No. You saved lives.**

**RYDER.S <<< Few lives for the cost of many in the future, being exalted.**

**KOSTA.L >>> No.**

**RYDER.S <<< I don’t even know why I’m writing you this shit. I just feel tired.**

Liam sucked in a breath and shook his head. Ryder must have felt terrible and he was alone in it, and the hits kept on coming. How was he able to withstand it until now without breaking over?

**KOSTA.L >>> Want me to come over? To talk?**

**RYDER.S <<< No.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Alright. But you know you can talk to me, Ryder. Anytime.**

**RYDER.S <<< Yeah.**

**KOSTA.L >>> I mean it.**

**RYDER.S <<< I know.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Okay. Get some sleep?**

When no response came, Liam closed the terminal and flopped on the couch. Crisis response? Him? He couldn’t take care of anybody without making it worse.

He fell asleep nestled on the ugly couch right after and the exhaustion cut deep into his bones. He completely missed the beep on the terminal and slept all the way back to Aya.

**RYDER.S <<< Thanks.**

***

“I noticed you’re often taking position close to Ryder.”

Liam glanced back at Peebee walking behind them and then checked the perimeter while at it. Kadara was one of a hellhole. The water was on a damn _fire_.

“Could be,” he mumbled, hearing Peebee hum.

 _Oh yay, here it comes_.

“Seems like a deliberate attempt to be the one protecting him,” she didn’t disappoint and Liam refused to look Ryder’s way. If he would demand an explanation, Liam didn’t have any. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Peebee or anything, it was just… she was rather distracting. He didn’t want to risk it.

“He’s the Pathfinder,” he responded firmly, and quite frankly that answer felt hollow even to his own ears.

“You do that when you’re out with the others?” she hit the nail on the head and Liam rolled his eyes. Must she really, _really_ nag into it in front of Ryder, who could hear everything? _Seriously_?

“Not so much,” he admitted, gritting his teeth and she made a weird noise in her throat. Maybe a laugh? Would suit her.

“I see,” she let out at the end and he expected her to take a place on Ryder’s left just to vex him, but she stayed put.

He was never happier for trouble they could shoot at finding them than he had been now.

***

**RYDER.S <<< Having a beef with Peebee?**

**KOSTA.L >>> No?**

**RYDER.S <<< Just checkin’.**

**KOSTA.L >>> If you mean what she said today on Kadara, I have no idea.**

**RYDER.S <<< Mkay.**

**KOSTA.L >>> No idea at all.**

**RYDER.S <<< I hear you.**

**KOSTA.L >>> And I do that even when she’s not around.**

**RYDER.S <<< Having no idea at all?**

**KOSTA.L >>> Sticking close to you.**

**RYDER.S <<< Oh right. So you can protect my virtue.**

**KOSTA.L >>> What virtue.**

**RYDER.S <<< That hurts, Kosta.**

**KOSTA.L >>> You’ll bounce back. You always do.**

**RYDER.S <<< You’re officially uninvited from all my parties.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Pfff. You’d miss me ** **:P**

**RYDER.S <<< Hm.**

**KOSTA.L >>> What?**

**RYDER.S <<< Didn’t have you as a guy who uses smileys. **

**KOSTA.L >>> Who do you think taught Vetra?**

**RYDER.S <<< …good point. I wanted to say Cora, but.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Pretty sure Cora knows only the Asari ones.**

**RYDER.S <<< How would you make a tentacle-like smiley?**

**KOSTA.L >>> (-:E ?**

**RYDER.S <<< Nerd.**

**KOSTA.L >>> You asked.**

**RYDER.S <<< Night.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Night, Ryder (-:E**

**RYDER.S <<< …k.**

*******

Liam noticed in the evening. It was lying on the table next to his unfinished work – a data pad that didn’t belong to him. He checked it with a raised eyebrow, just to realize it was full of Nexus’ downloaded movies, alphabetically sorted. Most of them were documentaries, as expected, but some of the titles were usable and that made Liam happy.

**KOSTA.L >>> And the Pathfinder delivers.**

**RYDER.S <<< I told you I didn’t forget.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Thanks, man. For real.**

**RYDER.S <<< You owe me real coffee. And a steak.**

**KOSTA.L >>> What? Why am I the only one that has to pay?**

**RYDER.S <<< Who says you’re the only one? I make everybody pay for my services.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Uh huh.**

**RYDER.S <<< …forget I said anything?**

**KOSTA.L >>> Nuh uh.**

**RYDER.S <<< K. Just the coffee then.**

**KOSTA.L >>> I can arrange that.**

**RYDER.S <<< Cool.**

*******

„Oh?“

„I’ve looked everywhere, but I keep getting shut down,” Liam gestured unhappily and Vetra actually stopped what she had been doing. The fact she didn’t kick him out yet was a good sign. “But you and your contacts…? I mean, please, Vetra.”

“Coffee beans, huh,” she repeated his request thoughtfully. He wouldn’t be as surprised if she would tell him no – they usually fought after all, but he still had hope she was a bigger person than him. “What a luxury.”

“It’s not for me,” he assured her and it seemed to make her curious. “But it’s important. Also, a secret.”

“Not for you _and_ a secret,” she nodded, her eyes not leaving him for a second. “An expensive gift then?”

“Whatever it takes,” Liam agreed. He didn’t care about credits, not at this point.

“Very sweet of you,” she purred and at that moment Liam realized what she must have thought. Before he could explain, she patted him on the shoulder and shooed him out of the door.

***

“And Mr. Kosta delivers.”

“I had some help,” Liam admitted when the steaming cup of coffee that smelled like heaven finally touched the table, right in front of Ryder.

“With coffee?” the Pathfinder raised an eyebrow until the aroma hit him and his eyes widened. “ _Real_ coffee?!”

“As real as it can get,” Liam agreed and somehow felt proud about it, even though most of the work was on Vetra. He really couldn’t thank her enough (and even though she asked for a favour in the future, he was ready to sell his soul if needed) for all the inquiries she had to make to get this. He made a mental oath with himself to never mention anything about Sid in front of her ever again.

“I… don’t know what to say?” Ryder stared at the mug with shock written all over his face. “That had to cost you a fortune, _jesus_.”

“A favour for a favour?” Liam shrugged and boldly took a seat next to the man. Ryder didn’t seem to mind. “I’m glad if it helps.”

“You’re really something,” Ryder glanced back at him with a small smile and then pulled the mug closer. “Thank you.”

***

Liam learned their Pathfinder took the coffee black and bitter, never fancied sweets as much as Sara did, and his quarters had AC/DC playing when he entered, per his request.

 

  **Scott**

The requests were never-ending. He managed to please one person with a detour to get what they wanted, or they needed, and another five or them popped up, asking for things, for services, for closure. And Scott was so bad at saying no he rather pulled over with the Nomad just to investigate a ruin of a house for data to extract, or drove around the whole damn Eos to put up a beacon project that was left unfinished, instead of shutting them all down.

Nobody from his crew said anything to him. They followed and supported him and maybe if they did put up a protest, he would reconsider. But nobody did, and if Kosta was in the ground team at the moment, he would even encourage him further.

Sly weasel.

At some point being a Pathfinder paid off though. When the results started pouring in, he always felt accomplished, like what he had been doing had a purpose. It started with Prodromos and then any other outpost they made – on Voeld, on Elaaden, on Kadara (he got lots of shit for that one, especially thanks to the Collective, _thank you for nothing, Reyes, you damn lying bastard I still listen to anyway_ ). Sure, it was not enough, as Addison always helpfully supplied, but it was a start.

He always thought at least those things would make his father to be proud. A little proud, if anything. And Sara would be able to wake up to a bit better place than to what they arrived at first as well, that counted for something.

Except she would be mad at him at first for lying to her about dad.

**RYDER.S <<< You said you had a big family, right?**

**KOSTA.L >>> Sure did. We were like cockroaches. Although now, when I know about Angaran families, mine feel rather small.**

**RYDER.S <<< In that case mine is non-existent. I even got pitied for having _only_ one sibling, like it was a total disaster.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Well, I’m sure Sara counts for two at least.**

**RYDER.S <<< True enough. Will tell her you said that once she wakes up, so most of the anger will point at you rather than me.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Ha, you sneaky Adhi! **

**KOSTA.L >>> There is nothing to be angry about tho, I mean, you did your best?**

**RYDER.S <<< Yeah, it’s not really about the Pathfinding job.**

**KOSTA.L >>> No?**

**RYDER.S <<< I talked to her today.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Wait, is she already up?!**

**RYDER.S <<< Nope, not yet. SAM created a mental link, so we could talk.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Wow. That’s so cool, man. How’s she holding up?**

**RYDER.S <<< She seems fine. A little confused, but fine. Couldn’t bring myself to tell her about dad tho, so… **

**KOSTA.L >>> Oh, that what you meant about her being angry.**

**RYDER.S <<< I thought telling her this and the failure with golden words… felt like a bit too much?**

**KOSTA.L >>> Yeah, I’d do the same.**

**RYDER.S <<< You would?**

**KOSTA.L >>> Definitely.**

**RYDER.S <<< That’s kinda a relief.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Good to know.**

He didn’t know when exactly it happened, but being able to talk to Liam put his mind at ease every time. He couldn’t tell if anybody really noticed – he knew Peebee did when it came to Liam’s overprotectiveness, but could she see Scott’s dependency as well?

It wasn’t even the wisest choice, this guy. He was a hot head and maybe bit of an idealist, and even proved making deals behind his back (with good intentions that backfired, making Scott clean up his mess after). Of course, Liam always owned it, apologized and made it right, but it didn’t change anything about the fact he wasn’t the best advisor Scott could get for tough decisions.

And there were only tough decisions ahead of them – and Scott always looked for Liam’s opinion, no matter what. It could have been Cora. Hell, it should have been Cora – professional, independent, smart, his second-in-command. Maybe a bit too much by the book, but at least the diplomacy was on point, never pulling the _gut feeling_ Scott usually operated at. And Liam too.

Even Lexi evaluated him as _too sarcastic for his own good_. If Cora was there, she would stop him from mortally offending all kinds of people just by few words he couldn’t hold in his mouth. But not Liam. Sure, he sometimes made a face, but usually just snickered and backed him up and… Scott liked it.

***

“I wouldn’t mind living on Eos.”

“Really, here?” Scott snorted, dangling his feet in the air, and Liam next to him shrugged. The light was slowly dimming from the horizon and the blinking hue of Prodromos under them felt sort of soothing.

“It’s calm now but still proves a challenge,” Liam elaborated, looking down on the outpost. “You never thought of settling down once this all is over?”

“What’s _this all_?” Scott tilted his head to the side. “You really think Addison will give me a rest at any point of my Pathfinder job? Even after hundreds of outposts she will still ride me like a prostitute.”

“Now that’s a mental picture I didn’t need,” Liam groaned but when Scott laughed, he joined him.

“Not to mention,” Scott pointed out bitterly. “The last time I checked my employee data on Nexus said my paid vacation is in 587 days.”

“Dude, that sucks,” Liam nudged him with a snort. “But hey, at least at some point you’re getting paid. Cuz we sure don’t get paid now.”

“We should probably riot,” Scott suggested and when Liam chuckled, he lay down on the dry, cracked ground and took a deep breath. The air on this planet finally smelled somehow right. “Thanks, Liam.”

“Hm?” the man glanced back at him, a small smile playing on his lips. “For dragging you out today?”

“For being you.”

_What I’d even do here without you, I wonder._

_***_

The Archon’s ship was an absolute and total disaster. Except of the data about Meridian, all the rest just… blew it. Scott still couldn’t wrap his head around it, the consequences were coming to him slowly, creeping into his thoughts and under his eyelids when he closed his eyes.

They got the data. They lost Raeka. They saved the Krogan scouts. Scott died.

He… died. Again. Lexi was livid, she almost hit him over his head, especially when he tried to turn it into a joke. Everybody was tense and tiptoed around him, and he felt _nothing_. He should have been scared, right? He should have feared the power SAM had over his body. But he did not – it was like pressing a button and having _game over_ before reloading to the last check point.

It wasn’t such a big deal, was it?

“I don’t remember hurting all over when I died for the first time, geez-,”

“Scott, this is not funny!”

He stopped, momentarily stunned by the raised voice Liam used, and turned back towards him. He looked angry – no, more like furious. He still had the armour on, like he had been trying to breathe it out until now without luck, and Scott probably never saw him this angry. Not even when they went for Verand and Liam had a fit there – no. This was over the top.

“You can’t treat this shit like some circus attraction, for fuck’s sake!” the raised voice remained and Scott felt himself gasping for air, even though he didn’t even send the signal to his brain for it. “What were you even thinking?! You can’t switch yourself on and off like a goddamn machine!”

“Oi,” Scott stopped him with a frown. “Are you for real here?”

“You died!” Liam hissed like he took a mortal offense in that and Scott seriously didn’t understand. “Such a stupid-,”

“Choose your words carefully, Liam,” Scott barked, cutting the man short. “Very carefully here.”

Liam deflated a little, visibly so, but the gleam in his eyes remained and Scott just didn’t have any strength left to play it nice. He was tired, he hurt _everywhere_ and all the shit he got from all sides were beating him up to the pulp.

“Do you think I like dying all over again?” he breathed out, and it sounded angrier than he thought it would. “What else should have I done? Leave us there, let Archon take us as a fucking test subjects or exalt us? I. Made. My. Choice.”

“That-,”

“Nobody got hurt!” Scott interrupted whatever Liam wanted to say and his voice echoed through his cabin like a thunder.

“You did!” Liam returned the shout-fest unhappily and groaned. “Scott, you have to realize-,”

“No, I did my job,” he stopped Liam again, this time in almost too quiet voice. “And I’m used to people giving me shit about it. I really am. I just didn’t think I’d get it from you too.”

“Scott-,”

“Go.”

“ _Scott_ ,” Liam took a step forward, but Scott put up a hand.

“Go, Liam.”

The swishing of the cabin doors sounded like an ultimatum at that time.

***

**KOSTA.L >>> I wasn’t giving you shit about doing your job.**

**RYDER.S <<< I’m not going to talk about it. **

**KOSTA.L >>> Look, you gotta realize you may be fine with switching yourself off and on, but you don’t need to watch it.**

**RYDER.S <<< Seriously? I’m dead but should be grateful I’m on the audience end? Really???**

**KOSTA.L >>> Imagine watching Sara die, ffs.**

**RYDER.S <<< What’s your damn point, Kosta?**

**KOSTA.L >>> Nothing. I guess. Forget it.**

**RYDER.S <<< WHAT’S YOUR DAMN POINT!**

“For fuck’s sake, this guy,” Scott growled when no answer came and the indicator showed that Liam closed the channel. “I can’t have one day without a drama here. SAM!”

“Yes, Pathfinder?” At least SAM’s voice was calm like always.

“Where is Liam? On the ship, I mean.”

“Cargo bay, Pathfinder.”

 _Naturally_.

It probably wasn’t the wisest decision Scott could have made – he knew very well trying to solve things when angry resulted only in even worse outcomes, from experience. Not only it worked that way in his family (he remembered how him and Sara always fought and neither of them wanted to back down when their blood was boiling, so the clashes were terrible, especially when they were around 15 years old), but in Andromeda it served just as well.

The knowledge itself wasn’t enough to stop him though and his legs still carried him towards the cargo bay like a missile. When the door to the Liam’s hideout opened with a soft _swoosh_ , Scott was already reaching his boiling point.

Liam looked startled for a second, but recovered fairly fast, putting the data pad he had been holding back on the table.

“Wouldn’t think it would make you come here just to demand an explanation,” he stated and Scott growled in the back of his throat. No matter how tired he was, the adrenaline probably kicked him back into action without questions. “Which I was trying to give to you _twice_ and you didn’t listen.”

“So far all you said was a bag of dicks,” Scott uttered and refused to listen to the impulse to come closer to the man. He would probably punch him for another weird remark about _audience_. His only luck was there had been a couch _and_ a table between them. “And trust me, I’d leave you to your moping, but I _need_ you ready. So let’s talk it out.”

“I’m not moping,” Liam opposed and his calm made Scott even angrier. “And I’ll deal.”

“Liam, spill the beans,” Scott urged him impatiently. “If you have a problem with how I handle things-,”

“No,” Liam stopped him with a sigh. “I respect your decisions. This whole shitstorm… look. I watched you die _twice_. One more time and I’ll call the hierarchy for an emotional abuse.”

“Again with the dying?”

“What if next time you decide it’s no biggie to die you won’t come back?” there was a weird strain in Liam’s voice now. “It took SAM several tries to bring you back.”

“Well-,”

“What if next time it won’t work at all?”

“Are you worried about me?” It came to Scott suddenly when he noticed the tired eyes Liam had, and the restless posture he sported when usually he was like a statue, calm and composed.

“Yes!” the answer came in a short burst and then Liam was moving, circling the table and the couch so he could stand in front of Scott, his shoulders stiff and eyes intense. “My god, do you think I’d claw the roof if I wasn’t?!”

“Well, you were always bit of a social justice warrior…” Scott trailed off and almost jumped out of his skin when Liam’s hands squeezed his face between them, forcing him to looks straight into Liam’s eyes. Very furious, very deep brown eyes that seemed to want something.

“Scott, you have to promise me you won’t do this ever again. Please,” Liam said, his voice low, and Scott felt his heartbeat quicken.

“Pathfinder, your heart rate sped up, do you want me to alert Dr. T’Perro?”

“Not _now,_ SAM,” Scott hissed. He could feel the pulse in his head, quick and a little panicked, but definitely not dangerous. He was _alive_ at least, and it probably made Liam to think this too, because his hands dropped to the sides of Scott’s neck like he was checking for it.

“That’s some crazy beat though,” Liam mumbled, his thumb brushing against Scott’s pulse point, and it sent shivers down Scott’s spine. “For me?”

“No, the guy behind you, smartass,” Scott grumbled and it made Liam chuckle, finally looking more relaxed. The touch stayed though. “So are you going to kiss me or do we stand here for a while longer like two bros?”

This time Liam barked out a laugh and let go, leaving Scott with a rather disappointing bitterness on the tip of his tongue. Well, he was never really good at guessing people’s intentions – or orientation on that matter, so maybe it shouldn’t have been such a surprise.

“Like two bros he says,” he heard the man chuckling and realized he had been cleaning up the sofa from all the armour parts he apparently threw at it before. When the place was empty, he turned back to Scott and offered his hand.

“Uh,” Scott looked at the hand, then at the couch and back at the hand again. “This is not an invitation to build a pillow fort, is it?”

“No pillows,” Liam stated if it wasn’t obvious enough. “I’m not going to ravish you either.”

“Damn, wrong door then,” Scott mockingly took a step back and Liam stepped closer instead, still playing the game. When his invitation wasn’t withdrawn even at that point, Scott took a hold of the hand and let Liam pull him back towards the couch where he sat down and dragged Scott atop of him without any effort, locking his hands on the small of Scott’s back.

“There,” he said victoriously. “Comfortable, _bro_?”

“Jesus,” Scott rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway. Liam was solid and warm and it was seriously too easy to just dip his head and capture the inviting lips in a kiss.

***

**KOSTA.L >>> What else did you think I was? Just nagging you for the sport of it?**

**RYDER.S <<< I’m used to people nagging me for the sport of it. I learned I’m an easy target for that. **

**KOSTA.L >>> Seriously, Scott?**

**RYDER.S <<< I already promised I won’t do it again. I’m sure an emotional abuse would look really bad in my file.**

**KOSTA.L >>> As if you ever cared what’s in your file. But what I mean by all this – don’t do it again. Please.**

**RYDER.S <<< Hm.**

**KOSTA.L >>> What?**

**RYDER.S <<< Never thought you’re a type to beg, Kosta.**

**KOSTA.L >>> You don’t know lots of things about me yet, Ryder.**

**RYDER.S <<< Yet, huh.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Yeah. But to know me better is your own choice. Just saying I’m willing to share.**

**RYDER.S <<< I am, um. Willing. To share stuff too.**

**KOSTA.L >>> To share stuff…**

**RYDER.S <<< Don’t make fun of me. I’m very sensitive.**

**KOSTA.L >>> You?**

**RYDER.S <<< I was the girl in the family, ask Sara.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Pfff. Go to sleep, Scott.**

**RYDER.S <<< Oh well, if you insist.**

He was tempted to write _come give me a good night kiss_ , but stopped himself in the middle of it. He wasn’t sure if Liam would really deliver in this case, but he could always dream.

***

**KOSTA.L >>> How is it going over there?**

**RYDER.S <<< Depends.**

**KOSTA.L >>> On?**

**RYDER.S <<< Do you think Salarian’s neck are easily breakable?**

**KOSTA.L >>> Tann?**

**RYDER.S <<< He looks very breakable. But also a little too rubbery. Maybe he’d just stretch to infinity. That would be a bummer, he’d be _everywhere._**

**KOSTA.L >>> Thank you for that eerie mental image.**

**RYDER.S <<< You’re welcome, I don’t like to suffer alone. At least the rest of Pathfinders is here as well.**

**KOSTA.L >>> They good?**

**RYDER.S <<< Pretty solid. Damn the flex Avitus is doing sometimes…**

**KOSTA.L >>> I mean mentally good. Jesus.**

**RYDER.S <<< Nothing bad with a nice Turian flex, Kosta.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Remind me why do I like you again?**

**RYDER.S <<< Oho. You like me? Now that’s news.**

**KOSTA.L >>> News, really.**

**RYDER.S <<< I’m shocked beyond comprehension.**

**KOSTA.L >>> I think I’ve changed my mind.**

**RYDER.S <<< From my point of view you probably never really liked me anyway, you just thought it would be fun to rile me up.**

**KOSTA.L >>> I do think it would be fun to rile you up.**

**RYDER.S <<< I see right through you.**

**KOSTA.L >>> Cute.**

**RYDER.S <<< Always.**

“Ryder, if you can please focus,” Tann’s voice made him look up, just to realize everybody had been staring at him.

“Sorry,” he closed the private channel and cleared his throat. “So, the Meridian?”

***

„Cutting the convo in the middle, you have no manners.”

Scott smirked, turning towards the voice coming from behind him. Liam was standing there with a data pad, looking pretty civil, like he was waiting for Scott to get back. It was kind of… sweet.

“Tann was onto me,” Scott offered. “Didn’t want to end up without a data pad and standing in a corner like in school while others would say _oh yeah, Ryder, the troublemaker_.”

“True, true,” Liam chuckled. “I hope Tann survived?”

“You _hope_?” Scott crossed his arms on his chest. “Shouldn’t you be supporting _me_ more?”

“That’s why I hope Tann survived,” Liam opposed with a small laugh. “If they put you in jail I wouldn’t be able to support you, would I?”

“You disappoint me.”

“No rasper would help you out, man,” Liam took several steps back, breaching Scott’s personal space with a smile. It made his heart race. “Unless you’d need it for your nails, to look pretty.”

“I _always_ look pretty, Kosta,” Scott countered with a smirk but couldn’t tell anything else, since Liam seized his face in his hands and smooched him right where he stood, almost too gently.

“Yes,” he heard the man whisper to his lips. “Yes, you do.”

Scott was pretty sure the life in Andromeda was going to be awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I should give them at least one romantic scene tho lol. Hopefully later ;-;


End file.
